Namida : See You Again
by Ren Luca
Summary: Pertemuan mereka di Negeri bukan milik mereka berdua, putus asa, lelah dan kecewa. Namun Keterkejutan yang luar biasa pada diri Garuda Permana, apakah adiknya juga demikian? /Oneshot/ OCMale! Indonesia dan OCMale! Malaysia.


_**Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekazu Himaruya- Sensei**_  
 _ **Ren Luca tidak punya apa-apa kecuali cerita pasaran ini**_  
 _ **OC'S Starring : Garuda Permana dan Razak Permana**_

 _ **Another Universe, Comfort, Family Reunion.**_

Kekalahannya di India tidak menjadikan dirinya, sang garuda, Garuda permana tertatih lemas dengan memandang nanar kepalan tangan yang dibalut perban. Rasa ngilu dan nyeri menjalar ke segala tubuhnya, bahkan masuk ke dalam ulu hatinya. Bau kemenangan yang tidak mengharuskan ia mengingat memori tadi baru saja yang dialaminya merupakan hal yang sangat tidak, setidaknya tidak mengenaskan sama sekali.

Dirinya baru saja dikalahkan oleh sang adik, Razak Permana dari Malaysia.

Piala yang dengan sungguh-sungguh ia inginkan untuk mengharumkan nama bangsa tidak bisa langsung saja ia dapatkan, titel legendaris pemenang Uber Cup itu menguap bersama kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang sangat membuat diri Garuda ingin segera menghilang dari ribuan wajah, ribuan tatapan, bahkan ribuan rasa penyesalan dari pikirannya saat ini.

Pemuda atau adiknya itu memandang senyum manis dari seberang lapangan, ia baru kali ini tidak bisa mengalahkan sang adik. Kegembiraan saat set pertama langsung pudar ketika jurus terpendamnya akhirnya dikeluarkan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tatapan mengabur Garuda hampir saja membuat dirinya terjatuh terjembap tanpa menahannya dengan tangan, kakinya sudah capek berlarian kesana kemari karena... salahkan kakinya yang pendek!

Setelah semifinal usai dengan Razak keluar sebagai pemenang, Garuda menyempatkan diri berdiam diri sendirian di dekat kolam sana. Menunggu para pelatih dan rekan sejawatnya untuk segera pergi ke hotel, merebahkan diri, dan bersiap pulang. Dirinya siap diolok maupun dielu-elukan oleh masyarakat Indonesia, yang penting ia sudah berusaha.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Garuda pikir itu Pelatihnya, tapi pemilik tangan itu ternyata milik Razak "pulang?"tanyanya dengan senyuman mengejek, Garuda tersenyum, ia memang tidak pernah berubah walaupun mereka sudah lama berpisah. Tidak ada percakapan yang terdengar, hanya suara semilir angin malam dan klakson-klakson mobil nyaring yang berlalu lalang di depan sana. Pikiran mereka sibuk dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang lalu, mengingat kembali memori kenangan dahulu. Walaupun berasa sangat singkat, dan tentunya, suka duka membuat mereka sibuk lagi menyelam kepada kepingan memori.

" Bagaimana kabar ibu? sehat?" tanya Garuda memulai percakapan, Udara malam India memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Indonesia

"Baik, Ayah kabar baik?" tanya Razak duduk disamping Pemuda Indonesia itu menyingkirkan raket biru kebanggaan Garuda, mungkin di dalam hatinya dia bangga telah mengalahkan kakaknya dalam pertandingan

"Pasti pekerjaan idamannya membuka toko kue, ya kan? Ayah juga mungkin sudah menemukan pekerjaan idamannya." jawab Garuda sekenanya sambil menatap kolam di depan lalu beralih pada raketnya yang biru usang, Razak merespons

"Ya, mungkin. Mungkin saja beliau sedang melihat kita sekarang bercakap dan pertandingan tadi juga secara langsung di surga." ujar Razak tertawa tetapi pemuda disebelahnya tidak menanggapi leluconnya lalu dia terdiam. Saat ini, dipikiran pemuda Indonesia itu adalah ia berharap ia bisa pulang secepat mungkin, menghilang dari hadapan wajah adiknya segera, dan menghindar dari media massa.

"Hanya karena kau kakakku bukan berarti kau harus malu karena kalah. Anggap saja ini pertandingan keluarga, dulu kau suka menang jika melawanku." Razak tetap mengoceh.

Dahulu, Garuda dan Razak memang suka bermain bulu tangkis di halaman rumah, dengan ayah sebagai pendukung mereka berdua, dan ibu mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka bertiga.

Garuda menghela napas, memikirkan perkataan yang cocok tanpa menyulut emosi dirinya maupun sang adik, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk menenangkannya "Iya, selamat atas kemenangan dirimu ya." Garuda Permana mengulum senyum hendak menyalami lengan Razak. Namun adiknya hanya berdiam diri, hidung setengah mancung itu kembang kepis, pipinya sedikit menggembung. apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

Merasa sambutannya tidak diterima, ia menarik lengannya kembali perlahan, dirinya capek dan tidak berniat ingin berlama-lama dengan sang _'pemenang'_ "baiklah, Razak. Aku ke dalam dulu. selamat ya." ujar Garuda, mengakhiri percakapan, berdiri hendak melangkah.

"Tu-Tunggu kakak!" Razak berhasil menghentikan Garuda, mereka berdiam diri sejenak, mendengarkan hilir angin dan hiruk pikuk orang-orang. Garuda mengenakan jaket merah dengan gambar cetak burung Garuda, sesuai dengan dirinya, simbolisasi Bhinneka Tunggal Ika.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang perlahan, Razak memeluknya dengan erat, wajah mungilnya ia sembunyikan pada dada Garuda dan ia menangis perlahan. Pelukannya semakin erat dan tangisnya pun semakin kencang, Garuda tidak tahu ia harus berbuat apa. Namun pada akhirnya Garuda balas memeluk Razak dan mengusap kepalanya perlahan, kepala yang suka ia pukul menggunakan kemoceng, dahulu. Entah mengapa air matanya juga ikut mengalir, ia menangis perlahan. Menangis bersama Setelah 20 tahun mereka berpisah.

Razak semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tertawa sekilas sambil menangis. Biarlah cahaya kota New Delhi dan sepasang raket mereka yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka kembali.


End file.
